digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gallery:Seadramon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 16:47, April 11, 2013 Images Nearly all of the images you uploaded were in violation of the wiki's clearly-stated image standards, and most of those were also in violation of the Fair Use standard and thus borderline-illegal to have on the wiki. This wiki is an encyclopedia, not a photobucket, and should be treated as such. For future uploads, please ensure that the image (1) has an appropriate name, as specified on the Image Upload page, and (2) illustrates something of unique value. If the image doesn't depict anything different from existing art (like how almost all the MetalSeadramon images just depicted him standing there), then it is beyond useless, it's spam—which also makes it copyvio. Do not upload images unless you have a clear idea as to what they are for. 18:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So you're saying I can't upload the pics again unless they a better name? --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, I already fixed the names for the ones that were usable - pretty much all the others were "here's this character standing here", which goes beyond fair use. Basically, you need to be more discerning as to whether the image you're uploading actually adds anything to the wiki. The Digimon Masters models, and arguably the screenshots of Seadramon and MetalSeadramon attacking, added to the wiki, and were retained. 20:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::No, although those are better than the first crop. We have set standards for image names that are detailed on the image upload page. 13:05, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Would you stop uploading identical looking versions of already existing images without any reason? Some of the images you have uploaded recently already exist (like Pipismon's analyser, and the SkullScorpiomon Data Collection I fixed), and you didn't have any reason for uploading new versions of them, so don't do it, okay? 16:02, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::First of all, why is an identical upload needed? Is it a better quality version of the image? Is it a replacement for a policy-violating version of the file? If there's no need or any improvement in the upload, then there's no reason to upload it in the first place. 18:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC)—Last revision at 18:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::However, if you have a valid reason to upload a new version, just type the reason in the "File changes" field when you are in the upload page. 18:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Not until you learn how to name them. We have rules on how images should be named. Images from Digimon Masters must have a "dm" at the end and from Digimon World 2 must have "dw2". I think you get the picture, we use abbreviation to indicate where the image is from. 21:38, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Also, anime screenshots from Adventure to Data Squad must be 640x800 and Fusion ones must be 1280x720, no other size is acceptable even if bigger. I think this is because those are the resolutions the series use. 21:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I said "dm" is for the Masters images, not the World 2 images. You're still mistaking the names. 22:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Please, follow the rules stated . You promised you would do it, but you still haven't done anything about it. 01:18, April 18, 2013 (UTC)/22:18, April 17, 2013 (Brasília) ::::Also, where did you get the Kuwagamon image? It's still not on the Digimon Dictionary, nor any official page I could track. 01:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC)/22:23, April 17, 2013 (Brasília) Galleries Please, do them properly. Don't take the "px" out, always put "File:" at the beginning, Bandai art before Toei art, place the descriptions of the images, place them chronologically by episode/series order, anime before manga, no cards in the galleries unless they aren't covered in the species/character's card page (like the Miracle 4 card in Seraphimon's gallery) or illustrate something unique not seen anywhere else (like the Ophanimon card that shows her face). 01:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC)/22:46, April 13, 2013 (Brasília) :Again, use "File:" and "px" in the galleries, this is your last warning. Further occurrences will be considered vandalism. 02:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC)/23:57, April 13, 2013 (Brasília) hey, from which game is this picture you've posted? http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Miniseadramon.png :) PS: was Seadramon your partner? :) :Okay, when we're taking the time to put in the correct name for the file, do not revert our changes. 05:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Last warning. Next time you revert our cleanup, it's a one-week block. 02:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::A few more things: make sure to use proper italics on the game titles, and please place them in order instead of randomly. 15:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Unblock If you want to be unblocked: #Don't upload images with the wrong names, and make sure to add the licensing. You've already been pointed to the naming policy and it is extremely frustrating to have to continuously clean up after your lack of effort. #Stop uploading the analyzer images - THB already did all the ones we need, unless there are still animations to do. #Stop revising "150px" to "150". #Stop edit warring, and actually listen to the other editors. 05:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok I'll follow the rules, promise. Just one thing how do I add licensing? --Kyurem147 (talk) 05:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :When uploading the image, fill in the image description as detailed in the upload rules. 06:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I've already done that in uploading new verisons. I'll follow the rules and warnings, so can you please let edit again? --Kyurem147 (talk) 15:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :You've already been unblocked. 15:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It still says I'm blocked! I still can't edit! --Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Then it must be a glitch, the block log says you were unblocked almost 13 hours ago. So, I blocked and unblocked you again, try editing to see if it works now. 18:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I still can't get through! --Kyurem147 (talk) 18:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I've contacted Wikia support about this, we're going to have to wait until they can fix this bug. 20:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I think the sites broke. --Kyurem147 (talk) 20:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Did you fix that bug? Can you unblock me now? --Kyurem147 (talk) 05:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Like I said, we have to wait for them. You're already unblocked, it's a bug in the system. 05:54, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Please pay attention to the edits G-SANtos and I keep making to the galleries you create, because these are edits you should already be making. 04:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Licensing See User talk:Naqib9million#Images. The same stuff applies to you. 16:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Please remember to license the card scans, those can especially bite us in the arse if we're not careful. 07:32, July 14, 2013 (UTC) MarineDevimon No, it shouldn't, because that's not that Digimon's name in that game. 16:55, May 1, 2013 (UTC) 2 Things to Say 1st Thing - Do you understand how to upload photos? 2nd Thing - Were you really born on 26th September? --Naqib9million (Rubies) 7:32PM, May 11, 2013 Images, part deux Once again, we appreciate your drive to add all these missing images, but we also need you to follow the image naming, format, and licensing guidelines outlined on the image upload page. Pretty much every single image you've been uploading violates one or more of the policies, and we're having to mark each of them for correction (much less the time taken to fix them). 20:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :The policies you're violating are actually mostly with the naming and licensing of images. You are expected to correctly license your own images; "relicense" is merely for when you don't know how to correctly license it and are leaving it for staff to complete. :As for naming, you haven't been naming them correctly at least with the attack images, along with a few myriad others. :The Parasimon guidebook scan was copyright infringement (you didn't scan it), and is totally redundant to the Toei image. The other images were redundant to the Toei images as well. :The Re-Digitize images are exactly the same as what was already there, with added white space - that means that if you define the image as 300px on an article, you're actually seeing more white space and a smaller image of the Digimon than the images that were there. By adding more useless space, you're actually making the image worse. 02:59, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep No dupes, it stretches the fair use guidelines. Thanks! 01:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Black They were fake. You keep posting fanart in the galleries, and it means that that fanart gets burned from the server and can't even be used in fan articles anymore. We take a very dim view on people passing fanart off as official art. 15:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :In some cases, because the image is low quality and has obviously revised in MS Paint, with bad artifacts and choppy edging. In the specific cases of Tsukaimon and the black Garuru line, because they simply didn't appear in the media you're claiming the images are from, and never have. ::As a follow-up, you should not be uploading images if you're not verifying that they're from the official sources. Where are you getting all of these? 16:26, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Fusion How are you getting Digimon Fusion images aside from videos? 02:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, you're supposed to be getting these images from the official publications or Bandai websites themselves, not fansites. 05:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Any image that you upload to this wiki should be taken directly from an official publication (such as a screenshot of the anime that you took yourself), or some other official Bandai site, such as Digimon Web. No images should be coming from fansites, both because it mixes real Digimon images with fake ones, and because it opens us up to complaints from those same fansites. 19:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Stop reverting them. 20:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :No really, stop it. 20:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::They are not by any stretch of the term "your property" - you didn't make them, you didn't credit the people who actually did, and you uploaded them to the wiki which means you relinquished the right to own them if you even had. The images Clone added are, where not identical to the previous images, properly cropped, and are also licensed correctly, in the manner we've been asking you to adhere to since you started uploading images. ::If you continue to revert the images you will recieve a one-week block. Last warning. 20:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No. #Where your images are identical to Clone's versions, it is a waste of time to revert them, so don't revert them. #Where your images are different, Clone's version is better since it is properly cropped. Don't revert them. #The "relicense" template is the one the admins have been placing on your images to notify you that they are not properly licensed. See File:Zudomon dm.png for an example of proper licensing. #Images that you upload to the wiki do not belong to you, and can be freely edited by any other editor. 21:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :That you uploaded the images is already present in the image edit history. If you are focusing on the "image uploaded by" clip that shows up on the Oasis skin, then no, we're not going to allow you to perform pointless edits to appease vanity. :Yes, you are being rude to call me unreasonable for asking you to stop undoing housekeeping efforts in order to countenance vanity. 23:05, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't play games, Kyurem. Do not make any edits to the DM images unless you are actually improving them. ::Go to File:Zudomon dm.png. Open up the "edit" function so you can see the text of the image description page. Select all, copy, and then paste as the image description for new DM images. Change names as appropriate. 15:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::If you can't think of a way to improve the images, then you should leave them alone. Clone was improving them by reducing the whitespace. :::If you're adding an image for Shoutmon, then where the Zudomon image said "Zudomon", you change that to Shoutmon. The licensing format is clearly laid out in the image upload guidelines that you should be reading before uploading images. :::Any editor can edit an image no matter who previously uploaded it, as long as those edits are improvements and follow our image policies. For the Digimon Fusion images you uploaded earlier, you were not improving the images, and if I recall correctly your edits took the images out of line with the format for that type of image. 18:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Clone and I removed all the excess whitespace from the Masters images; each image was cropped down to the dimensions of the art itself, rather than having padding. If you look at most of them, you can see that while the art is the same, the overall dimensions of the image are smaller because we removed all of the parts that were not art. ::::The MetalSeadramon image does not need to be further cropped. If you manage to find a version of the image that is at a higher resolution, a more interesting pose, or has tighter transparency (basically, an image that looks better), then it would be reasonable to upload a new version. You'd have to make sure the image was taken directly from official materials, though, rather than edited. ::::The Fusion image is named correctly, sized correctly, and depicts the image we want it to depict. There are no improvements to be made to it. Focus on uploading images that the wiki needs (such as the card images mentioned in the sitenotice), rather than just trying to reupload over existing images to make your name show up more often. 19:48, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Licensing You took a screenshot, you did not create the image. The image should be licensed to Toei and the Digimon Adventure anime, as are all other properly licensed screenshots. As a demonstration of an attack, the image should be an animated .gif, and should also clarify the Digimon using it and the episode the image is taken from, so let's say something like "Devidramon's Red Eye 01-32.gif". This way we make allowances for if two Digimon have the same attack, or if an attack looks different in different episodes. 00:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :No, all of the previous images have been marked with the remake template. 01:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanart Please do not upload fanart to the Galleries. 18:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Art, like the Pteramon DS image, which is unofficial and made by fans rather than Bandai or Toei. We actually have a policy of permanently banning those images from the wiki if they ever end up in the mainspaces. 17:20, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The image has fanart in its name, and its in the "fan images" category. ::You should not be adding images to the galleries unless you've personally verified that they are official, and you should not just be inserting every single image on the wiki that contains the Digimon. 19:58, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::"Personally" would mean, in this case, you take the file directly from the Digimon Story video games, and upload it. Since Pteramon does not appear in the Digimon Story series, and thus the gallery entry was fundamentally dishonest, you're not going to be physically able to prove that it was "official". ::As far as Magnadramon/Seraphimon, the issue is not whether that's the only anime screenshot, the issue is that it doesn't illustrate anything separate from the Toei art and thus absolutely does not belong in the Gallery. It can go in the movie synopsis if you name it correctly and add it in the correct format, but that's about it. If you find a screenshot of it attacking, that could hypothetically be in the gallery, but I don't think that exists. 21:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know of any official "Frozen sky" website. Just get the DVD of the movie or a rip or something, and use VLC or WMP to take natural-resolution screenshots. 00:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :A natural-resolution screenshot taken using the video player software (rather than grabbed as a printscreen) of the unedited video feed is acceptable, yes. And FrozenSky is a fansite. 14:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :No. They need to follow the image upload policy for screenshots, which would mean correct naming and either pngs for static shots, or gif for animated. 16:40, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Mephismon I don't believe any of them were named, so we wouldn't use screenshots of them. If you can hear him calling them (his profile says he can generate a cloud of darkness and recite a dark incantation), then feel free to list them. 00:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::If he didn't name them while using them, then I guess not. 14:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Just a reminder: attack screenshots should only be used when the Digimon is actually announcing the attack. Stuff like "Sun Bird" is inaccurate. 05:53, November 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, for example, you uploaded an image that was allegedly Crowmon's "Sun Bird". That is an attack it only uses in the video game, which means you were dishonest when you claimed it was that attack. You should only be claiming that a screenshot depicts a named technique if the Digimon is actually announcing the attack during that move. If Guilmon spits out a fireball, but doesn't actually say "Pyro Sphere" in the episode? Don't upload it. This is what I was trying to tell you with Mephistomon: if he doesn't actually name a technique, it is by definition not him using a named technique. We gotta be honest on these: just grabbing something that looks like an offensive action and claiming it is an instance of a specific technique is dishonesty. 22:15, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :But you did with Sun Bird, which is the problem. I'm not saying we have to throw out everything you've uploaded, I'm simply reminding you to not let your eagerness subvert responsibility. 02:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Card images I appreciate that you're trying to help, but the card scans have to from Vamdemon's card database (zip file linked at Card:Main Page or in the community corner message), and need to be licensed appropriately (see File:MetalGarurumon St-152 (DM).jpg). Please fix, thanks! 20:01, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Here. And this is all covered in the upload policies, which you really need to familiarize yourself with if you're going to continue uploading images. 20:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::See my edits to your licensing for corrections. 20:29, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Models For model images, make sure to remove the extra whitespace before uploading something as "larger": since that Examon image had a lot more whitespace, it actually makes the content of the image (Examon) look smaller when displayed on articles. 03:01, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :"Legality" is not a question, but unless you're getting it as a direct rip from a model viewer, simply enlarging it isn't going to do anything to thumbnails besides possibly lower the quality of the image. 04:18, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Collectors Talk:Digimon Collectors/Full. If you want to help upload those that are not already uploaded, you may. Please remember that you should not be uploading Collectors cards found on other sites (and any other cards should be obtained from similarly approved sources). Grabbing card scans from other sites ican/i get us in a lot of trouble. 16:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :Keep in mind that the Collectors cards, like any other, have to be licensed, which you can easily do by subst'ing Template:CardDCo for the image description. 16:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Both are fine, if you name them correctly. Make sure to get them from the filedump I linked above. 07:14, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Please stop uploading card scans if you're not going to get them from the approved sources. We do not want card images that you've just taken from other fansites. 22:17, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :::You're uploading this, somehow, despite the card not looking like that. Why aren't you just uploading this, stored in the archive, like I asked? :::Also, these edits need to be kept in mind, please. 13:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) :::They should be in the folder named "Revised"; if not, you can download them directly from the webpage archive by clicking on them and saving them to your computer. I'll try to have a revised zipfile up sometime soon. 14:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Images Please stop reuploading the same images over themselves just to have your name on them. Vanity edits like that are disruptive and are usually considered vandalism. 20:04, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :No, I wouldn't, and it's especially frustrating when you do it over images we've already uploaded correctly, because as part of being an admin, I have to try and figure out what you actually changed to make sure the edit was okay: and if you're not even changing anything, it just frustrates me and wastes my time. :We have a ton of images we're missing, such as card scans that still need to be uploaded, and it would be much more appreciated if you focused on uploading those rather than making sure your name was on all the images. We really, really appreciate how much you're helping with the images, there's just these small mistakes we're trying to address, 'kay? 21:16, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Analyzers *Rename: Image needs to be renamed to fit our image naming policy. For attack animations, I'm not sure we have a set policy, but we definitely need to make one, and it will require more info than just the attack name. *Relicense: Basically just a short sentence describing the content and source of the image, and categorizing it properly. *Remake: Static screenshots should be full-resolution pngs captured directly from the video stream using the in-program screenshot tool. Animations should be full-resolution gifs, constructed from such screenshots (for analyzers, the data portion can be cropped out) Attack screenshots and animated analyzers (01, 02, frontier, data squad, poss. Fusion) should be uploaded as animations, although statics are acceptable temporarily; static analyzers (Tamers) should be uploaded as static shots taken at the optimum moment for maximum detail of the subject. 15:31, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Data Squad images Why are the image sizes/qualities all over the place with those? Have you not found an unedited rip of the episode yet? If so, please don't upload images for it, okay? 01:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Attack animations Okay, let's see...make sure to run this by Lanate, G-SANtos, Ryo205, and THB before going forward, so that we're all on the same page. *"File:DIGIMONNAME - ATTACKNAME (ALTENGNAMEPARSER/JAPNAMEPARSER, EPISODEPARSER) AttackAnimation.gif" So, for example, you could have: *"File:Raidramon - Blue Thunder (Blue Thunder) AttackAnimation.gif" *"File:Raidramon - Blue Thunder (Thunder Blast, 2-25) AttackAnimation.gif" *"File:Raidramon - Blue Thunder (Thunder Blast, 2-26) AttackAnimation.gif" *"File:Lucemon Chaos Mode - Ultimate Sacrifice (4) AttackAnimation.gif" *"File:Lucemon Chaos Mode - Ultimate Sacrifice (6) AttackAnimation.gif" *"File:Agumon - Pepper Breath AttackAnimation.gif" :The important thing is that we want to specify the Digimon's name and attack first, to assist with sorting these images, and then want to parse the version of the attack as done with Sourced Attack articles. A Parser only needs to be used if the depiction of the attack differs between uses, but whether a parser is used or not, the licensing for the image should still list the Digimon, the attack's English and Japanese names (if available), and what episode the animation is taken from. 22:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, in the future, a link as opposed to a shoddy copy-paste is probably better for a unified discussion. ::If we're doing to do this, I actually want the image file to contain episode information like we do with all screenshots (1-01, 2-10, etc.) and to have at the minimum the attack's English and Japanese names (with N/A as appropriate to indicate a dub or original only attack) in the image's credits. ::So, I want to see something like: ::*"File:DIGIMONNAME - ATTACKNAME (EPISODEPARSER) AttackAnimation.gif" ::I'd prefer the attack name there to be the name we've eventually decided to be the official dub attack name (see the giant mess that I was and still am wading through for MetalGarurumon for why the qualifier is important) and, barring that, the name of the attack used for particular animation. I'm all for argument otherwise, but I want to put my foot down on at least episode parser. Lanate (talk) 03:27, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Seems fine to me, as long as a mandatory episode parser still allows for more than one episode's version to be uploaded. As for mandatory Engname and Japname, can you illustrate how that would work for stuff like MegaGargomon, Raidramon, or MagnaGarurumon, where there are multiple En > single Ja or multiple Ja > single En? It's kinda hard for me to imagine. 03:57, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Not in the image title; that, I'm still not quite sure how to handle. I just want mandatory English/Japanese name for the licensing, like you suggested before. Lanate (talk) 04:00, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, aye. So, would episode parsing be mandatory, or was that just about the licensing too? 04:02, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Keep the discussion here, Kyurem. And no, it would be formatted as in the examples I gave above. For Flamedramon, because his Fire Rocket applies to multiple Japanese attacks, you'd have to specify what attack is used in the Japanese version of the episode; I've been using lovemyanime.net to check those, though don't tell anyone I referenced an infringing streaming site. =P 04:07, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'd prefer mandatory episode parsing for easier extensibility if, say, we decide to have animations for Crusadermon's Urgent Fear from both Frontier and Data Squad at some point. Lanate (talk) 04:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::For licensing, I would suggest (modify as applicable): Animation based on clip of Raidramon's "Blue Thunder" (Blue Thunder) depicted in Digimon Adventure 02, "Storm Of Friendship" (Blue Lightning Lighdramon) 11. This attack is identical to Raidramon's "Thunder Blast" (Blue Thunder). Category:Attack animations Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Images ::As we discussed (and seem to agree on), the naming will be: *"File:DIGIMONNAME - ENGATTACKNAME (ALTENGATTACKNAMEPARSER/JAPATTACKNAMEPARSER, EPISODE) AttackAnimation.gif" ::It needs to be this format. If you're unsure on a specific attack's title, paste the values for each parameter here with your best attempt, and we'll correct it if necessary. 04:15, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Digimon Collectors card scans Three options: #Download the "wget" package for cygwin. You can find help for this on the internet. Run the commands listed at the top of Talk:Digimon Collectors. #Download the images off of Talk:Digimon Collectors/Full one at a time, or from the url basis (http://res.dmog.bandainamco-ol.jp/130624AM/gra_s/digimon/2274/l.jpg. In this example, the "2274" between "...digimon/" and "/l.jpg" is the card number.) #Use the cards within the "Revised" folder in the zip file linked at Talk:Digimon Collectors/Full. Please do not take the images from other fansites, as you appear to be doing. 21:36, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Copy over pic If it's done because you're using MultipleUpload and don't have time to check whether each image has already been uploaded, like I sometimes do, that's a bit rude but acceptable, since you're still being productive. If it's being done one image at a time, simply to get your own name on the image, that's a waste of time and it will be reverted. 14:49, January 23, 2014 (UTC) : allows you to upload about fifteen images at a time. It is what I use when I have very large batches of images to upload, like 30+. If you're using that, it's acceptable if you accidentally reupload over an existing image, because it isn't time-efficient to check whether each image already exists. However, that would be something like, maybe three or four out of the fifteen. ::If you just want to upload a lot of images, there are still a lot of Collectors cards on Talk:Digimon Collectors/Full which need to be uploaded. 17:18, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Masters images Would you be willing to do me a favor and correct the licenses on all images on ? All that needs to be done is replacing the "XXX" in their image description with whatever the image is depicting. 22:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Arukadhimon should be fine. 22:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Submarimon Sorry about that. 20:59, May 19, 2014 (UTC) TotSDS They were screenshots from Digimon Collectors. 14:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Kyu I didn't know you like Digimon. 14:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) All-Star Rumble use the id "asr". 01:14, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :No, it should just be stuff like "File:Agumon asr.png". 01:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Download GIMP (use the link on the wikipedia article) and run autocrop on it to remove the extra white space. 01:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Cards We don't put these in the galleries. It's redundant to the card pages. We only put cards in galleries if they illustrate something not depicted anywhere else, like Ophanimon's face or a card using a different design for a Digimon. 15:13, May 28, 2016 (UTC)